A Heart's Flutter
by catchastar
Summary: Kit was requested to come home and be there for her Mum after her break up with Rhys . What she doesn't expect is to give into the battle of her feelings for Noah.
1. Default Chapter

**A Hearts flutter**

**Chapter 1 : Returning home**

_It had been such a long time since she'd been here. The view and surroundings were just the way she had left them, and the smell of the air, unforgettable._

_She hadn't decided to come here on choice, but was rather requested to come. Leaving the hustle bustle of the city and her newfound boyfriend behind, well it wasn't as hard as she had made it out to be on the telephone. And now that she was here, in all honesty, she didn't miss it or miss him one bit. But the circumstances on why she was here, was anything but good, Rhys had left Beth for Shelley. Left Beth, her Mother. The sweetest kindest woman, Kit thought, that was on the planet._

_Kit yawned tiredly as she made her way from the beach to the caravan park. If she was her old self her in her old state of mind anger would be boiling to the surface right at this very moment. But she had changed, well maybe so not so much , she had made sure she had cooled down before she had arrived, the last thing her mother needed was her arriving in a terrible temper. And that's what Noah had also said to her on the phone._

_Noah, Kit sighed heavily. The last thing she needed was to start thinking about him. She had come to the conclusion long ago , that it did her no good to think of him, she had even as gone as far to say it was bad for her health. Scott had laughed. She wasn't offended that her brother didn't understand, she remembered thinking that afternoon, what was the use of fighting for something or more less someone that you couldn't win. Kit shook her head grinning at the idea; it wasn't as if he was a piece of meat to be won at a carnival._

_It wasn't a long walk from the beach to the caravan park and when Kit finally did look up , she was there , as well as a brown haired boy and blonde hair girl grinning in the distance "Kit", they stopped what they were doing and ran towards her , the girl taking her bag from her and the boy hugging her._

_Kit laughed "Long time no see Weirdo"_

_Robbie Hunter stood back and grinned, all the while pushing up his glasses "Same to you"_

_Tash stood behind him, grinning shyly._

"_Since when are you shy Tash?"_

"_Well" the girl stuttered "There's something you need to know, right Rob?"_

_The boy smiled sheepishly "Right" running his fingers through his hair "Tash and I are kinda together" he laughed nervously_

"_I see" Kit responded seriously, trying not to laugh, "Well that is a surprise" _

"_We would have told you Kit, But I was worried ", trailed of Tasha, "You don't mind do you"?_

"_Mind!" she exclaimed_

_Robbie and Tasha exchanged nervous looks _

_Kit finally burst out laughing "Of course I don't mind, Silly's" She shook her head "As if I would, you should have told me"_

_She pushed passed them "Come on lets go see everyone"_

_The three of them entered the quiet house; this definitely wasn't how it was._

"_Where is everyone"?_

"_The twins and Max are at Colleens"_

"_Oh, well that's why it's so quiet then"_

"_Mum and Noah are upstairs"_

_Kit spun her head around_

"_Why is he here"?_

"_His been helping Mum, he comes and checks up on her every now and then. I mean Mum was handling it well and all at first, and then, well I guess she just broke." Answered Rob, his voice slightly cracking. "She's seems fine, she pretend she is, but she's not, I mean why else would she have Noah come here"_

_Tash placed a supportive hand on his shoulder._

_Kit's heart beat nervously hard against her chest. She forced herself to calm down, taking quiet quick deep breaths_

"_I'll go up I guess and say hi" she said finally_

_Robbie nodded, "She'll be glad to see you Kit"_

_She shoved her hands in her pockets and forced herself to smile "Righteo I'll see you two later"_

_TBC_


	2. I can’t crash down

**A Hearts flutter**

**Chapter 2**

**I can't crash down**

Kit's hand reach for the handle, but then thought better of it and gave two short knocks.

So much had changed, and the house seemed eerie, it wasn't like a home away from home anymore, it was sad and somewhat lonely. It seemed only right to knock.

A moment later the door creaked open, and Kit was met with that familiar face, the one that so often met her in her dreams, Kit suppressed her gasp.

Noah smiled and placed his finger to his lips before letting her in.

Her mother looked nothing like she did the last time she had seen her. Her face was tired and worn; she was paler and seemed older. And even in her sleep it seemed she was met with no peace. Kit tried to hold back all the emotion that had suddenly filled her. She reached out gently and stroked her mother's arm, before quietly tip toeing out of the room, Noah followed her.

They made their way to the now empty living room; Kit wondered vaguely where Tasha and Rob had gotten to as she sat down.

This was certainly uncomfortable, and she could only wish that they were still here with her.

Noah spoke up, breaking the silence "are you alright"?

Kit was almost angry at the question, but softened when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"No" she answered honestly "I really wasn't expecting this"

Noah nodded "I know, it wasn't really something I could say to you on the telephone"

Kit nodded "That's alright"

She stared at her hands, starting to fiddle with them as Noah sat down next to her.

"It'll be ok you know"

Kit looked up and tried her best a smile "I hope so"

She took in a deep breath; she had to get her mind off of her mother.

"So what's new with you"?

Noah seemed shocked at the sudden change of pace, but answered anyway.

"Hayley and I are engaged"

Kit tried hard not to act shocked, but suddenly she felt worse.

"Congratulations" she found herself saying without thinking

"How about you"?

Kit shook her head, there was plenty to tell, yet she found herself answering "Nothing much"

A sudden crash from upstairs ended their conversation, Kit caught Noah's gaze and they both rushed up the stairs.

Beth looked up from her place on the floor, her shaky hands picking up the shards of glass

"Mum don't" Kit kneeled down next to her, suddenly feeling very protective.

"It's alright love"

"You might hurt yourself" replied Kit

"I'll go get the dustpan and broom from the kitchen" added Noah

Kit took her mother's hand and led her towards the bed. Beth smiled at her daughter as they sat down.

"It's good to see you love, how are you?"

"I'm good Mum, how about you"? She replied, staring into the older woman's eyes searchingly.

"I'm fine just fine" she sighed "I bet your hungry, how about I make us some dinner"

"That's ok Mum, I'm not hungry"

Her mother held up her hand "I won't take no for an answer "

Kit watched her walk out of the room, she never knew her mother to lie, but she just knew she was, she wasn't fine at all.

All of a sudden she felt like crying, but she wasn't about to let that happen any time soon.

Kit took in a deep breath "Come on, keep yourself together" she muttered "You can't crash down now"

_TBC_


	3. Confrontations

**A hearts flutter**

**chapter3**

**Confrontations**

She angrily threw her keys down on the table

Kit couldn't believe the hide of Rhys Sutherland

After her and Noah had taken Beth back up to her room Kit had abruptly declared that she was going to go for a walk. Noah had shaken his head confusedly as he watched her rush out the door.

Less than fifteen minutes later she was seated at one of the tables at the diner.

Hayley who was the first one to see had rushed over to her.

"Kit"

Kit looked up and smiled politely. Silently wishing the blonde away. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl. But she couldn't be expected to be nice to the girl who had snagged her Noah.

Kit shook her head 'stop it' she scolded. 'His not your Noah anymore, he never really was in the first place'

Hayley was beaming "Did he tell you"? She held her hand out, showing off the gold diamond ring. Kit couldn't help but think how nice it looked on her.

Kit nodded "Yeah congratulations"

If it were even more possible her smiled widened. "Thanks, it was so sweet how he proposed, we were at the beach………."

"Just a coffee thanks Leah"

Kit looked up, her eyes widening.

She stood up. "Excuse me" she said to a still babbling Hayley.

She walked over to the man at the counter, tapping him a little too hard than necessary on his shoulder.

Rhys Sutherland turned around and faced her.

"Kit" he said surprised "I Didn't know you were in the bay"

She glared at him "Well I'm here visiting my distraught mother"

Rhys frowned "Right, how is Beth"?

Kit laughed shaking her head, she couldn't believe this. He cheated on her mother and now he was asking how she was

Rhys gave her a sympathetic look. "Kit if you want to talk"

She cut him off "Oh yeah I want to talk alright" Anger started to build up inside of her.

She started to circle around him, catching attention of all the other customers in the diner. Including one very interested Kane sitting at the very back table, he watched on closely, he hadn't forgotten the promise he'd made to Scott before he'd left.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private "suggested Rhys

"Oh no this'll do fine" she answered still circling him "So wasn't my Mum good enough for you"?

"I care for Beth very much"

She stopped and stood once again in front of him, her face quickly turning redder

"I care for your mother" her repeated and then added more slowly, trying not to make the teen in front of him even more upset. "It's just my heart belongs with Shelley" it was obvious after he said it, that it wasn't the right thing to say

He placed his hand on her shoulder "Kit I'm sorry"

Kit balled her fists and shook it off.

"It's a little bit too late for that now, don't you think"

Kane who had now stood started to slowly approach, it was obvious to him that this was soon about to get out of hand, Kit was now shaking with rage.

Rhys grabbed the two coffees and placed the money on the counter.

"I have to go Kit, but if you ever need anything"…………

SLAP!

At hearing the noise Alf rushed out "What on earth is going on here? "he demanded

She raised her hand again, but before she could strike, Kane rushed forward grabbed her by the arm firmly and dragged her outside.

He walked her all the way down to the beach when he finally let her go. Rhys was sure to be gone by now.

"What on earth did you do that for"? She yelled

He ran his fingers through his hair, not exactly sure how to answer this question.

Anyway he was pretty sure she wouldn't like the answer. "You need to calm down "he took her by the arm again, silently cursing himself for what he'd gotten himself into.

"Come on I'll walk you home"

Kit shook him off "I can walk myself home thanks, we'll talk about this later Phillips, I'm not done with you yet"

Kane shook his head. He was used to threats, and Even Kit Hunter's threats left him unfazed. He pulled out his mobile and dialed Scott's number.

"Hey Dani its Kane can I please talk to Scott"?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Robbie watched his sister helplessly as she paced the kitchen. "Kit"?

She stopped halfway to the end mark, the fridge. "What"?

"Are you ok"? Kit rolled her eyes. She hated that question. It seemed that was always the first thing everyone asked her.

Robbie touched her arm carefully, not sure how'd she'd respond. "It's just when you walked in you were really pissed"

Wow his smart, she thought sarcastically.

"I mean you even scared Tash off"

She took notice of his concerned face and softened, no point in taking it out on him, she silently thought.

"Am I abnormal or something Rob? I mean don't I look ok?" She softly asked. Finding it harder and harder not to let out all the emotions that were quickly building up inside of her.

Robbie frowned. Something wasn't right with her. That's definitely not how Kit would usually respond. It was usually more along the lines of 'course I am dweeb'

Noah, who had only heard the last part as he had just entered the room, stopped and promptly looked her up and down.

"You look ok to me"

Robbie despite the situation couldn't help but grin.

Kit didn't seem to take any notice of the comment and resumed to her pacing.

Noah looked to Robbie who shrugged his shoulders.

"Kit?"

She held up her hand "I'm fine"

Noah nodded "Alright"

He paused

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come for a walk".

Kit stopped and looked at him suspiciously "Why"?

"No reason"

Even though her mind was telling her no, Before Kit could stop herself she found herself answering yes. This was why she now found herself, outside on a night stroll along the beach with Noah.

'Your just making this harder and harder on yourself aren't ya kit' Said a little voice inside of her head.

"Shut up" she muttered

Noah looked up "Sorry"?

Kit shook her head as she walked along ahead "Nothing"

Finally getting sick of the silence Noah reached out and stopped her in her tracks.

"Ok "he sighed "What's going on"?

Tbc


	4. Falling deeper and deeper

**A hearts flutter**

**Chapter 4**

**Falling deeper and deeper**

Kit turned her head the other way "Nothings going on"

Noah sighed "Kit I know when you're lying to me"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shivered.

"Are you cold"? Before she could answer he had draped his jacked around her.

He turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. His face wearing a serious expression.

"Kit are you drinking again?"

"What? No!"

Once the shock had worn off, hurt filled her eyes.

"Kit I'm sorry, it's just you've been all quiet since you got here, you're upset, what was I to think? I mean you won't even tell me what's wrong"

Finally frustrated "Fine, if it means that much to you. I caught up with Rhys at the diner this afternoon and we had a bit of a chit chat and then I slapped him" she answered

If Noah was surprised he didn't show it.

"So why are you angry"?

"Phillips pulled me away before I could do any damage"

"Kit"

She looked up at him.

"Well he deserves some kind of punishment Noah, Look what his done to my family"

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket "Here"

Not even realizing she had been crying she wiped her eyes furiously. She couldn't let him see her crumbling.

He then pulled her in to a hug and Kit clung to him. But maybe it was too late for that

I shouldn't be doing this. She silently thought as her body started to tingle

A few moments later she whispered

"I mean can you blame me for how I feel?"

Noah rubbed her back silently and didn't answer.

He knew Kit Hunter, and there was much more to it than what she was sharing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Noah shuffled into the kitchen. The palace was dark and fairly quiet except for the sound of the telly in the next room. Hayley looked up as he walked in.

"Hey" she smiled. "Where you been? It's almost 11:30"

"I've been with Kit. She needed someone to talk to" he explained at Hayley's confused look.

The blonde nodded "Quite a spectacle she was at the diner this afternoon"

Noah couldn't help but grin "I bet"

Hayley sighed "Poor Rhys didn't look so good when he left"

Noah yawned "Do me a favor and tell Kit that"

Hayley raised a brow "Okay then" she looked at his tired face "Off to bed "?

"Yeah it's been a busy day". He leant over and pecked her on the cheek

"Goodnight"

"Night, I'll be up in a bit".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kit continued to look at the phone worriedly; she'd been doing so since she'd hung up 5 minutes ago

Tasha tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Waiting for a call"?

"No" answered Kit dully. I've just done something incredibly stupid she added silently.

"Then why are you staring at the phone"? Laughed Tash.

Kit shrugged and after a few more tries at trying to pry the red head from the phone the blonde gave up. She could vaguely hear what she said to Rob as they went out onto the back porch.

"I dunno what's wrong with her Rob, It' such a lovely day everyone should be out side"

Kit ran her fingers through her hair. Jake was coming to Summer Bay, if it were even possible things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

I just keep on falling deeper and deeper

TBC

A/n thanks Stacy for the review ;)


	5. Surprise surprise part 1

**A hearts flutter**

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise surprise**

**Part 1**

Kit bit her lip nervously as she glanced at Noah and her family sitting around the table. It had been almost a week now since she had arrived and for Kit it hadn't been so good. She thought she had started her first day of bad , well it was nothing compared to the inner turmoil that she had been going through these past few days , and she had yet to tell her family about Jake and how he was coming and most importantly arriving tomorrow.

The only thing that seemed to be going right was that her mother was better. She seemed happier, not staying in bed all day and for the first time in awhile she had gotten up and cooked dinner for everyone.

Beth caught her daughter's stare and smiled "Alright Kit"?

Kit cleared her throat "Actually no"

Noah looked at her curiously, Kit tried her best to avoid his gaze, and him being here wasn't making it any easier.

"I have something to tell you all"

There was a clutter of knives and forks being put down. She rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Well um , it's not anything that big , I mean I should have told you all sooner but things just kept coming up and I forgot" she trailed off

Matilda rolled her eyes "Just spit it out Kit before our food gets cold"

Robbie nudged her with his elbow "Shut up" he hissed, intent on hearing what his sister had to say.

"I've invited a friend to come and stay" she finally got out "Just for a few days" she quickly added

Beth sighed

"Is that all dear?"

Kit bit her lip, no it wasn't, not really. I mean there was the fact that this friend, was actually her boyfriend, but somehow she didn't care to mention this, especially since Noah was sitting right next to her.

"Yes"

After dinner had been finished and the dishes had been washed, everyone, except for Noah and Kit retreated to there room.

Noah stood awkwardly at the front door "You Mum's doing well"

Kit smiled "Yeah" it almost made everything she was going through at the moment worth it.

"Listen Kit about the other night"

Kit folded her arms "I forgot to thank you for that"

"That's alright look if you want to talk"….

"Noah I'm fine, really"

No your not he added silently.

"If it's your mum your worried about, she's going to be ok"

"We just agreed on that" she snapped.

Noah ran his fingers through his hair "Right"

"Well I'd better be heading off then"

Kit nodded "Yep" she said a little more softly, starting to feel a little guilty for the way she had snapped at him

"Say hi to Hayley for me"

Noah smiled; he knew that was her way of apologizing

"I will"

Kit sank to the floor once he had left and leaned against the wall

"Trouble in paradise"?

Kit looked up "Tilly"

She raised a brow "what"?

"Matilda were you listening in"? She asked

The girl shrugged "I guess you could say that" She held up her glass of milk "I mean it was entirely innocent of me, I was just getting a drink"

"Yeah well you should have waited"

"Why are you so worried? It wasn't anything personal"

"That's not the point"

Matilda's eyes lit up as she realized "You still like him don't you"?

"No "

"You do your being all defensive"

"I'm not"

"You are"

Kit finally stood up "I don't have time for this Matilda, I'm tired and I'm cranky and I don't have feelings for Noah, I'm with Jake. End of discussion"

Matilda raised a brow as she watched her sister stomp out of the room.

"But I thought Jake was just a friend" Matilda grinned "Things are sure starting to get interesting around here"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was 7 am the morning of D-day, Doom day. Kit tiptoed softly around the bedroom as she got ready, careful not to wake her sister.

Once she had her sneakers on she was off.

She had arranged last night that she'd meet Jake at the beach.

Kit took in a breath of fresh sea air to try and ease her nerves. Of course they weren't the bad kind she reasoned, they were the good kind, she liked Jake, she really did she was going to see him.

'You just keep telling yourself that' 

Kit shook her head and sat down on the sand, the wind softly blowing her hair. She had 40 minutes to prepare herself before he arrived. The last time they'd been together the night hadn't exactly ended in a positive way, she had serious thinking to do, and Kit Hunter wasn't a big fan of serious thinking.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hayley munched on the last of her corn flakes. She placed her empty bowel in the sink. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. "I thought you didn't have to work today"

"Jesse gave me an early shift, but I'll be back by lunch time"

Noah grinned "Good cause I have a surprise for you"

Hayley giggled "Really"? She asked excitedly "What is it"?

Noah pulled away from her " ah ah not till you finish work"

Hayley pouted "Oh come on Noah I'll be thinking about it the whole time I'm working, I won't be able to get it off my mind"

Noah grinned cheekily "Good"

She sighed in defeat "Fine then, I'll meet you at the diner at 1"

He kissed her cheek "You won't be sorry"

She watched him as he grabbed his jacket and helmet

"Where are you going"?

"Off to see about your surprise, Hayley shook her head as she went upstairs to get dressed. Just what was he up to?

15 minutes later she rushed down the stairs doing her watch up as rushed frantically around the living room looking for her hair elastic. There was a clatter of dishes in the kitchen.

"That was quick" she called out as she grabbed the elastic from its place under the couch she made her way to the kitchen

"I'm late do you think you could give me a lift to-

She stopped mid sentence, It wasn't Noah.

Her eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

A few moments later once she had recovered from her shock, she glared at the intruder.

"Just hear me out Hayls" he begged

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey gorgeous"

Kit raised her head and gave a smile.

"Jake"

The tall blonde grinned "The one and only"

He held out his hand and helped her up

His lips brushed softly against hers in greeting once he pulled away he took notice of her expression

He smiled "I see you still haven't got an answer for me"

Kit took in a deep breath "Actually Jake I do"

He raised a brow "Really and what is it"?

She smiled and shakily pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

She slowly pulled away from him "Does that answer your question"?

TBC


	6. Surprise surprise part 2

**A heart's Flutter**

**Chapter 6**

**_Surprise surprise_**

**Part 2**

Hayley rubbed her shoulders cold, so cold. Defensively trying to ward him away with the action " I have nothing to say to you" 

"Hayley please I just want to talk I haven't seen you for a while"

She frowned "Exactly and you haven't seen me for 3 months if you want to be precise"

"If you just give me a minute" he answered exasperated "I could explain why I.."

She held up her hand interrupting "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear you out I just want you to leave"

"Hayls"

"Just go!" she gestured to the door

He rubbed his face "Ok ok I'll go, But I want to talk to you ok meet me on the beach at 4"

She folded her arms angrily, fine she would just do that, to make clear to him that she had moved on, she briefly rubbed her ring, which was on her right ring finger. And finally after all this time she could have it out with him.

"Fine"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" So" he held her hand in his and swung it back and forth as they walked towards the caravan park

"How did they react? are they looking forward to meeting the one and only Jake?" he grinned Cheekily and Kit briefly stopped and hit his arm half heartedly teasing him "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you"

He feigned hurt "and what do you mean by that Katherine"?

He frowned after a few moments when not getting an answer.

"Kit"

She bit her lip

"I haven't exactly told them that we are together"

He let out a groan "Kit"

She stopped and stood in front of him

"I'm sorry Jake"

He placed his hands on her shoulders

"It's just with everything with Mum, I didn't think, well I was uncertain of how she would react"

Kit's stomach was in knots, so it was partly a lie, a little white lie she concluded. Kit tried her best to shrug it off, besides for the most part it was true.

"Are you mad"?

He cocked his head to the side "No"

Kit let out a sigh of relief and he gave a small smile "It's just don't you think it would have been better if you had told them, now we just have more to explain".

Kit felt sick again, that was true. How come she hadn't thought of that?

Now she had to tell them that not only was Jake her boyfriend, but that she was moving in with him now too.

He casually slung his arm over her shoulder as they resumed their walking "Don't worry, we'll tell them together it'll be ok" he reassured.

Kit frowned. Sure it would be fine with her Mum and even Maddy. But Jake hadn't met her brothers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kane punched the keypad and placed the mobile to his ear for the third time in the last hour.

He let out a quiet frustrated yell when Scott's message bank came on

Why had he agreed to this?

Arms wrapped around his waist and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey you"

He turned around and smiled

"Hey"

He immediately felt better, but he when he caught sight of Kit over Kirsty's shoulder, he then remembered Scott and immediately felt frustrated again.

Feeling her husband tense she frowned "Babe what's the matter"?

Getting no answer she turned around and spotted Kit with a fairly nice Tall Blonde, Kirsty eyed him teasingly and Kane placed his hands over her eyes.

"Hey" she protested.

"Now you just stop that Mrs. Phillips," He warned half heartedly as he turned her back to him

"So you didn't answer me," she responded coyly "What's the problem"?

"Nothing… He stopped mid sentence when he got a better look of who Kit was with.

"Kane" she poked her husband again as his mouth opened in an oh shape.

"Now I'm the one worried, I mean how would you feel if your husband was now eyeing up the guy you'd just only eyed up a few moments before"

Kane shook his head "Sorry Babe " he said briefly "It's just I know him"

He took the phone from his pocket. Now he really had to call Scott this was more serious, he inwardly groaned again, now he really had to keep an eye on the ferocious red head that was Kit Hunter.

TBC


	7. First Impression part 1

**_A hearts flutter_**

Chapter 7 

**_First impressions_**

_**Part 1**_

Kit walked toward the caravan park. Her chest aching as she breathed. Jake didn't take any notice and Kit felt like slapping him in the face. Yes he was wonderful to her, but somehow he wasn't there for her and how come unlike some couples he never

Automatically knew when something was up with her?

She tried to calm herself down before she made herself feel worse. But as a familiar person approached them she ended up feeling worse anyway.

"Kit"

Noah smiled and nodded at Jake "Hey"

Jake took hold of Kit's hand "hey"

Noah frowned confused, weren't they just friends? He looked at Kit questionley and she looked at the ground. Why was she hiding something?

Jake wrapped his arms around her "I'm Jake, Kit's boyfriend"

Kit inwardly groaned, why did he have to go and do that, it was gone, it was out. There was no going back now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the Hunters sat down for a late lunch Kit was taken back to last night's dinner, unlike yesterday this was much more awkward. Maddy who was sitting across from her raised a brow and Kit looked the other way and accidentally caught Noah's eye. He always seemed to be here when he shouldn't be, Kit silently cursed, and it always had to be at the most awkward times. Her eyes pleaded with his to not say anything And he seemed to understand as he turned toward her brother and started talking to him about surfing.

Kit tossed the food around on her plate with a fork, and bit back a gasp as Jake stroked her knee; she looked up not yet she mouthed. Jake gave her a frustrated look and nodded toward her family.

Beth sensing the tension quickly gave an unsure glance toward Jake then looked at Kit "Love is everything alright"?

"Everything's fine Mum" she reassured all the while somehow managing to plaster a smile on her face.

She ignored the pain in her stomach that was quickly in tensing and gave a wince when Jake squeezed her knee, she looked at him and he smiled apologetically.

"Actually" she took in a deep breath "Everything is great"

She took hold of Jakes hand and everyone at the table turned their eyes to her. No ones eyes were quite as piercing as Noah's

Kit laughed nervously.

"I kinda forgot to mention something to you all yesterday"

Matilda rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Jake isn't just my friend his my boyfriend"

She watched as her brothers all frowned at each other and Matilda shake her head in disapproval, and he, he was rubbing his chin in thought all the while looking at her. She hated it when he did that, somehow giving the impression he knew more than she did and that bothered her more than any words could express. He wasn't her councilor anymore, he wasn't meant to get her, he wasn't meant to know her, and if she was right, he was no longer meant to care. But yet he still did.

Tasha was the first one to break the silence

"Why didn't you tell us before?" she cocked her hair, being ever so innocent in her bluntness.

Kit shrugged "I must have forgotten in the excitement of seeing you all"

Beth frowned "Love if it was cause of my situation…"

Kit held up her hand, the last thing she wanted when her mum was doing better was for her to feel guilty again.

"It wasn't you Mum, I guess I was just worried about how you would all re act"

Beth smiled relieved "Well Kit, how silly it's fine, I'm happy for you and Jake"

"Thanks Mrs. Sutherland"

Matilda, Robbie and Henry glared at him

Before Kit could control herself she stomped hard on Jakes foot.

Beth's eyes welled up with tears, but she managed to hold them back

"Please call me Beth," she whispered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I don't like him"

"Henry" Admonished Beth

"He was rude to you Mum"

"Henry that's enough, his Kit's boyfriend, just give him achance"

" His right Mum" Agreed Robbie

Henry nodded feeling justified.

"He was inconsiderate"

Beth ran a shaky hand through her hair

"He wasn't to know"

She placed her hands on each of their shoulders "Let's just leave it alright, I'm ok"

She rubbed her face "I'm going to go lay down " She kissed each of their foreheads "stay out of mischief"

Henry threw up his hands once Beth was out of sight "We have to get rid of him his a jerk, did you see the was he was with Kit nodding at her and bossing her around"

Robbie fiddled with his glasses "I don't like him either Henry, but maybe Mum's right, we should probably just give him a go he could end up alright, After all do you think Kit would stick around with a loser"? He grabbed his jacket "I'm going to go see Tash"

Henry rolled his eyes, not at all trusting his older sister with her knowledge about men and their ways "Obviously you don't remember her drinking days to well" he muttered

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why didn't you tell them"?

"Jake"

"Are you ashamed of me or something"?

Kit shook her head " how can you accuse me of that? The afternoon was hard enough as it was, and you didn't help out in anyway, you were extremely insensitive to my mother"

"I'm sorry Kit," he answered, not at all sounding as sorry as he should of "I forgot"

"Oh so I'm that important to you that you forgot about what just recently happened with my mother"?

He placed his hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek

"Kit you are important to me, look I'm sorry I honestly did forget "

He looked down "and if you've changed your mind I'll understand"

Kit shook her head in disbelief and pushed past him frustrated. "Just give me time Jake"

TBC

Next chapter: More Kane, Scott comes back and Hayley finally confronts her ex.

Thanks for your review Love- Always- Hurts hope you enjoyed the chappie


	8. First Impression part 2

A hearts flutter 

**Chapter 8**

**First impressions**

**Part 2**

Hayley dragged her feet along the sand. She could see him the distance and this only forced her to slow herself even more. She could just see the sad expression on his face and for just one moment she felt sorry for him. She shook her head.

Finally he made his way toward her. He had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders up in a shrug. Obviously not wanting anyone else to notice him

"How you doing Hayley?" He asked in a low tone. As if he was worried someone nearby would hear him.

"What are you doing here Alex"?

I came to see you, I had to talk to you"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say Alex"

"Please Hayl's Listen"

Hayley raised her brows, "listen?" she asked incredulously "no you're the one who's going to listen"

She poked him in the chest hard " You walked out on me, on us, on everyone"

She folded her arms and looked the other way " so why should I listen to you?"

"I can understand your angry Hayley"

"Oh no I'm much more than angry Alex" She interrupted.

"But you still came to meet me"

She turned around and glared

"Does Leah know your back? Did you know how upset she was when you left"?

"Hayley"?

"Oh yes how rude of me to forget, How's Brodie Alex"? She asked bitterly.

"Brodies gone "

Hayley tried her best to hide her shock.

He suddenly took hold of her hand "Please let me explain Hayl's"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kirsty placed a sandwich in front of Kane and rolled her eyes when he didn't acknowledge her. He was madly texting on his phone like he had been all afternoon.

"Who on earth are you messaging"?

Kane grunted "Just a sec Babe"

Finally Kirsty had had enough and grabbed the phone unexpectedly out of his hand.

"Hey"! He cried indignantly

She folded her arms "Wanna tell me what's going on Kane"?

He looked down at his watch "My my look at the time, we have to go pick up Dani and Scott from the airport"

"But they don't get back for another week"

"Their plans changed, their arriving back tonight"

He got up and grabbed his jacket hurriedly and taking hold of her arm and rushed her out the door

_What on earth is going on with him?_ wondered Kirsty as he opened the door for and practically pushed her in the car"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kane couldn't help but roll his eyes as Kirsty and Dani embraced one another, both laughing and crying"

Scott pulled him aside

" Is Kit alright"?

Kane nodded. "She's fine, I'm sorry I had to cut your trip short.

Scott shrugged "I'd do anything for Kit"

He lowed his voice "Is she really in danger? He asked gravely.

Kane nodded his head.

"We should go somewhere more private"

Kane nodded in agreement.

Scott looked at the girls "I'll figure it out"

He made his way toward them

Dani had her arm wrapped around her sister.

"Catching up"? He asked smiling.

Dani grinned, "We're not anywhere near done"

"Why don't you two go back to the palace and have ones of those what ya call it sleep parties.

Dani and Kirsty giggled "Slumber party"

Scott shrugged and smiling sheepishly "Whatever"

Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"That's a great idea, but what are you going to do with yourself"?

"I'll go with Kane, go out for a drink or something"

"Ok then, don't get to carried away"

He kissed her cheek "I never do Dan"

Kirsty waved to Kane and Dani took her by the arm.

"Is everything alright between you both"? Asked Dani slightly concerned

"Yeah, his just been acting weird"

Dani sighed and nodded "I know what you mean, Scott has to"

The looked back the boys who has already disappeared.

"There up to something " She shrugged " But we'll worry about that later, tonight girl lets have fun".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hayley flopped back on the bed. Thoughts from today floating around in her mind. She buried her head into her pillow. Then quickly glanced at her watch and groaned. She had agreed to meet him again tonight. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time but now it just felt stupid. She lay back on her back and fidgeted with her engagement ring. It was wrong of her to walk away earlier leaving him looking hopeful. Yes he had been wrong. But she couldn't help but understand; sometimes she hated that about herself, always understanding.

She stared at the ring thoughtfully. It would hurt him, like he had hurt her. But she would tell him tonight, cause it was the right thing to do and he would find out sooner anyway, and it would be best coming from her.

She looked at the photograph of Noah on the bedside table. _He'd be upset if he knew._ _It was best to keep it quiet_, She picked up her shoes, _for everyone's sake_

TBC

Next chapter: Kit has an unexpected surprise, Hayley continues to meet Alex in secret and Scott and Kane let Noah in on what's going on.


End file.
